


Gifts in my hands but torture in your head

by beansandmemes



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Canon Jewish Character, Casual Flirting, Casual Use of Powers, Established Relationship, No Beach Divorce, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Swap, Romance, dadneto, does not follow movies after first class, powers swap, takes place a few years after XMFC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansandmemes/pseuds/beansandmemes
Summary: (this will be an ongoing series of, WHAT IF?: Erik stayed with Charles and they built the school together.first chapter is introductory and sets up some plot so try not to skip it if you can.)





	1. Chapter 1

Charles awoke to a semi-quiet mansion. Other than birds and the sound of wind blowing the trees. Charles glanced around his room taking a deep breath. No sign of Erik or even Raven.  
Maybe today was to be his day off, he thought. Though Charles had strict rules about using his very invasive powers he scanned the area for thoughts just to make sure the schools children were only just being quiet and not kidnapped. Relief filled him when he felt the faint images of children dreams. He looked at the clock on the table beside his bed and sighed. ‘6:26’ it read  
Charles threw the covers off himself and shifted his body 180 degrees to lower his legs off the bed. In the years since he had become a paraplegic his arms had become much stronger by performing what used to be rudimentary tasks such as getting out of bed. He was more or less absent minded about it since it had become habit without thought. He moved himself from the bed to his wheelchair. A gust of wind blew threw his room via the open window. Charles wheeled over to the window to close it. He noticed two figures out the window in the courtyard. Before shutting it he identified the figures as Alex and Ororo. They seemed to be enjoying the morning weather. He smiled and gently shut his window. Charles moved over to his door opening it. Suddenly two children ran down the hall passed him one chasing the other. Before Charles could identify them they has sped past him. A short gust of wind with them and after them an adult trying to catch them. Charles smiled when he realized who it was, as did Erik. The man stopped in his tracks at Charles door.  
“Looks like you have your hands full, and very early too”  
Charles said.  
Erik caught his breath and waved his hand like it didn't matter rolling his eyes.  
“Pietro can’t seem to get it in his head that when it comes to speed and teleportation, it's always going to be a tie.”  
Charles chuckled “just like his father. I assume the one he was racing was Kurt then?”  
Erik nodded to both statements.  
“Well don’t let me stop you from chasing those little menaces down.”  
“Oh they’ll tire on their own.”  
Erik said. For a moment it became silent between them.  
“May i escort you to the kitchen?” Erik asked holding out his arm for Charles to grab.  
“You may” Charles said taking his arm.  
Erik gently pushed Charles’ wheelchair from behind by the metal in the handles until they reached the large dining room.  
Erik then let go on Charles arm and went to sit down at the dining table where he had multiple files laid out.  
“We have a few appointments today with potential students and students who are moving in, i asked Alex to take care of the welcoming committee and settling in”  
Charles moved up the the chair-less spot on the end of the long table. Erik slid a file down the wooden burnt sienna dining table.  
Charles caught it before it slid off the table opening it.  
“Raven brought this young boy in from the local police station yesterday. No parents to account for him but he seemed to cause a ruckus downtown. This is the police file Raven grabbed on her way out.”  
Charles nodded  
“Where is he now?”  
Charles asked.  
“Upstairs sleeping”  
Charles slid the file back to Erik,  
“then that's where we’ll start “  
Erik nodded.  
“Just not in those clothes” Erik said raising his brows at Charles pajamas  
Charles chucked  
“Agreed my friend”


	2. Chapter 2

Raven gently opened the boy’s room as he slept. It was dark despite the curtains being open. She shifted into her less blue form and knelt beside the bed where he had pulled the covers over his head. She gently set her hand on top of the covers trying to wake him. “Hey, honey wake up” The boy opened his eyes and saw the woman beside the bed through the cease of the blanket. It hit him a second later that this was not his home and she was not his sister, he kicked the blankets off and rolled out the other side of the bed looking for a way out. “Calm down klaus its me Raven” He looked at her again yesterday’s events flooding back to him. “I’m sorry” He said looking around the room. She stood up and walked over to the young boy. “Nothing to be sorry for, i’m going to take you to my brother and he’s going to do his best to help you.” He nodded. “But klaus, you have to try to stay calm. Okay?” He looked up at her and nodded again. “I’ll try” Raven took him downstairs to where charles awaited in the living room. “This is klaus” Raven told him “As i’ve heard, hello klaus i’m Charles xavier” Charles held out his hand for the boy to shake. he looked around the age of ten charles thought [where is Erik?] Raven projected the question at charles [he didn’t want to risk scaring the child] She hummed and went to sit behind charles. “Raven has told me that you had a sister, yes? The boy nodded. “Do you know where she is now?” The boy avoided eye contact and shrugged. “Why don’t you tell me about your family klaus”


	3. Chapter 3

Erik sat outside watching the children play, pietro had stopped trying to chase kurt once all that running caught up to his stomach. Some of the younger children were having a tea party on the grass. Eriks daughter Wanda was more interested in it that Lorna but the young green haired girl valued spending time with her older sister more than how entertaining it was.  
Other than supervising the children Erik was also focusing on lengthening his reach of magnetism. He shut his eyes and sat in the grass letting his hands rest next to him on the ground.  
Erik began to feel the metal under him he then followed the pipes under him outward, not necessarily touching the metal more than just acknowledging that it’s there.  
He felt the pipes move outward where he felt wires far above the pipes but the same distance from him. He felt a street sign stuck in the ground and then he snapped out of it at the sound of screaming. His eyes shot open to see Wanda standing next to her tea set screaming and lorna remaining seated.  
He ran to Wanda and picked the girl up from the grass, she was a little old to be held but Erik didn't know threatened her,  
“Honey what wrong?” he asked worriedly  
Wanda pointed at the small snake in the grass.  
Lorna scoffed and before Erik could stop the young girl she stomped on the baby snakes head with her tennis shoes.  
“See it’s no big deal! I told her!”  
Erik was taken aback at how easily Lorna killed the animal thinking about his own sense of life.  
He set wanda down and told her to run back to the house.  
“Lorn’ you can’t just do that to an innocent animal.  
Erik said kneeling down to her level.  
“Why does it matter? Its dead now”  
Erik tucked her curly hair behind her ear and sighed.  
“Because i said it does lorn’ you’ll understand when you’re older but for now just take my word for it, okay?”  
She nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Erik sent his kids back inside, Pietro would probably eat out the pantry with all the energy he’s been using up from trying to race Kurt all morning. Erik was still a little off put by Lorna’s violence that seemed to come out of nowhere. He’d ask Charles to talk to her later. After all he’s got his hands full.

Charles had since gained a sight into what the boy’s life was like before his mutation developed but he was still unsure what exactly his ability was. Whatever it was it as never permanent for mutants but deadly to humans when activated. The boy was definitely fragile after his family was killed before his mutation developed. Charles thought that was probably what triggered it initially.  
Klaus had told him that his sister is still alive but he didn’t know where she went.   
“I appreciate how open you’re being with me Klaus, we can talk again later and i’ll do my utmost to help you find your sister. Okay?”  
Klaus nodded and stood up.  
Suddenly a short burst of wind shot through the room along with a dark lavender smoke.  
Klaus tensed and his hands started shaking.  
“Dammit” Charles said under his breath   
“Stay calm Klaus”  
Raven said reaching for him   
“What-wha’s happening?”  
Klaus asked trying to control his unknown power.  
“Pietro! Kurt!”  
Erik yelled from the hallway. As soon as the boys where there they were gone in flashes of what looked like the silver haired boy and poofs of smoke.  
“I-i’m sorry i can;t-”  
Klaus let out a burst of energy from his vibrating hands.  
After the outburst the boy fainted. Raven picked the young boy up and set him in the chair.  
“He’s breathing he’s just in shock”   
raven said feeling his heartbeat through his chest.  
“I think i have an idea of what power this boy possesses”  
Charles said looking around him.  
“What makes you-”  
Raven stopped and looked around her, all the metal objects in the room were lifted off of wherever they sat about three inches. Charles could no-longer feel the thoughts around him but he sure could feel all the metal.  
Charles did not move, all the objects in the room would drop if he lost focus of the wrong power.  
Raven felt herself unable to change into her natural form.  
Before she could say anything, a loud thud was heard from the hallway. Charles gently set down all the magnetized objects in the room. Raven picked up the unconscious boy.  
“You take care of the boy i’ll go check on our resident magneto”  
Raven nodded taking the boy upstairs to his room.  
Charles wheeled down the hallway where he saw Erik collapsed on the floor. The closer Charles got to him the more psionic energy he could feel eminiating from Erik.  
Charles closed his eyes and opened his mind to Erik’s trying to reach out to him with no luck.  
After few failed mental messages Erik's eyes shot open to see Charles over him.  
“Stop Charles”  
Charles opened his eyes looking down at Erik “thank god, your not dead. That's the first step.”  
“Stop thinking” Erik said in a monotone voice trying not to feel every single student’s lively minds.  
Erik took a minute to gradually retract his reach. He felt the sharp pain in his temples dissipate as he brought his focus back to himself. All while Charles sat and watched Erik internalize his power.  
“Now, what the hell did my idiot son do to cause this?”


End file.
